Caught on the Web
Caught on the Web is the 4th episode in the fictional television series called Attending EFBS about a girl called Brandie Norman and her friends. In this episode, Brandie gets addicted to YourVids.com, a parody of youtube.com. It's previous episode is [[Attending EFBS: Episode 3 - The Math Test That Ruined Brandie's Life|'The Math Test That Ruined Brandie's Life']] and the next episode is called [[Attending EFBS: Episode 5 - Rumour, Rumour on the (Bathroom) Wall|'Rumour, Rumour on the (Bathroom) Wall']]. Plot Jillian informs Brandie about a website called YourVids.com (a parody of youtube.com). Brandie checks out the site and becomes addicted to it. Now it's up to Brandie's pals to un-addict her to the website, but that's gonna be hard when they realize that it's not just Brandie's computer that connects her to the site, but the library as well! Quotes Jillian: You have to check out this cool site called YourVids.com. It rocks. Brandie: Yeah? What's it all about? Jillian: You can post your own videos on it for the world to see, and you can see vids posted by others! You can comment and rate on videos - and do a Saturday Night Fave Vote for which video you like most! Brandie: Have you guys posted on the site? Jillian: Yep. Brandie: What about? Jillian: '''Twilight parodies. '''Michael: Video blogs. I call em blideos. Susan: '''Videos about all the things I hate. '''Mary: I'm making my own animation movies starring mythical creatures like smath unicorns and frickle dragons. It's about a dark quest for the smath unicorns to get to the Realm of Leprechauns to retrieve stolen gold from the Dark Master of- All but Mary: SHUT UP Mary: How did all you guys know he was the Dark Master of Shut Up? Susan: I hate flowers, sunshine, happy people, all colors except black, fruit, sweet food, sugary food, doughnuts, orphans, charities, education, rainbows and anything with a hint of happiness in it. Mary: I'm sorry, Brandie. We have to do this. Brandie: You will NEVER! Michael: You have to understand that there's no other way. Brandie: NO!!! Susan: '''Ugh, can't we do my plan? '''Jillian: What's your plan? Susan: Let her keep the computer, eventually leading to death due to fatigue. Then, we allow her body to rot slowly and throw her in the ocean with sharks, who will hopefully eat her bones, cough them out and bring them back to shore so we can burn what's left of her miserable body. Brandie: I ... need ... Your ... Vids ... dot ... com... Michael: ''Brandie with great difficulty'' No ... you ... don't. ... You ... need ... pie! Mary: How come you offer pie to everyone but me? Susan: '''Oh, just go draw a three-headed llama or something. '''Mary: Drawing abnormal things! Yay! Brandie: C'mon, Susan. Let me give you a hug. Susan: I don't do hugs. I do hate and never-ending misery. Brandie: ''her anyway'' Thanks for saving me from YourVids.com. Susan: Get off of me before I call the police and get both of us arrested. Brandie: off Susan How would both of us get arrested? Susan: You for harrassing me and me for... UGH, I can't list them all. Category:Attending EFBS